


Dean x Reader 2: Sacrifice

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets agitated when you ask a demon to kill you instead of Dean.<br/>*A request to do another one, except not as suicidal as I expected it to be, I went a different route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean x Reader 2: Sacrifice

# Dean x Reader 2: Sacrifice

## Summary: Dean gets agitated when you ask the demon to kill you instead of Dean

* * *

"Me! Take me!" You say, as you struggle against the ropes that the son of a bitch demon put you in. "Me, use me, take me. Leave him alone." You strain as you see the knife gently press into Dean's throat. Dean is giving you a look like you're crazy. He knows what you're offering to the demon, and Dean's worried Sam wouldn't make it in time to save you both. You understand that this demon is particularly demented but you also understand that he's particularly fond of torturing females. Before you could really think, he's in front of you, now his knife diddling with the seams of your jeans right against your knee. He gives you a look that's soul-shaking. His eyes are dark and empty, his chapped lips withhold a crooked, creepy smile only a pedophile could understand.

The demon wastes no time in teasing you, knowing the other Winchester is gone and will be there soon. He wanted to get his last fill-in kill before Sam bursts through the doors. "What do you like about him, little one?" he asked, putting his hand under your chin. You want to say everything, you want to say nothing, you want to spit in his face and yet you want to let your heart explode its feelings for the man tied up on the other side of the room. You give Dean a look, a look of comfort, and he shares a look back, of fear, despair, and yet all the love he has ever wanted you to have. Before you open your mouth to answer, you feel a sharp pain enter your side. It was as if he read your mind and rejected your advances. That sharp pain followed by a quick, dizzy sensation and warmth running down your side. Without much warning, you let out a blood curdling scream. Your scream made Dean struggle against the ropes.

"Stop!" he screams. He thinks he sees the light in your eyes flicker off. He's so afraid of losing you right now, to this creature. "STOP!" Dean sees the knife enter in another inch, letting out a different octave of cry from your throat. Now tears stream down your eyes, but that dizzy faint feeling was now quickly turning into hyperventilation. He struggles hard against the ropes, burning his wrist and skin but that's nothing compared to how much his heart is breaking at the sight of you in complete and utter pain. “Time for the grand finale” the demon musters, staring down at you. He's so close to you his disgusting drool is pooling down in your shirt, and his dirty sweaty musk is dripping on your clothes. Dean is still struggling, now with tears in his eyes, knowing what he meant by 'finale'. The demon briefly looks back at Dean and smiles a full, genuinely happy smile “She'll watch over you from above... or should I say below.” The demented figure looks back at you. Did he just say below? Your eyes grow wide as he raises the knife high. You close your eyes as to not see the knife. “Dean, I love you.” you say under your breath. Dean heard you, and with that he let out a long cry of your name.

Without knowing much of what happened to cause it, the demon screamed in despair. He opened his mouth and black smoke filled the air for a minute. His vessel fell over the side and the pressure in your side was released. You look up to see Sam sadly staring down at you with a dagger with those fun little symbols on them. You were genuinely happy to see him, despite the circumstances. “Sammy” you said, faintly, which was pretty much all you could have handled at the time. He doesn't hesitate to undo your ropes and taking off his flannel over shirt. "Put pressure on it. I'll be back." He bunched it up and put pressure on it. You replaced his hands with yours. Despite being dizzy, you do your best to be awake. Immediately when Sam cut Dean's ropes, Dean practically pushes him aside and runs to you. Dean holds the back of your head. “Hey hey hey hey, you're okay.” He says, more comforting himself than you.

He replaces your hands with his, looking at the gash in your side. He sighs in relief. "It's not as bad as it looked. Scared me half to death with that scream"You rest your head back on the wall finally able to full catch your breath and close your eyes "speak for yourself" you pushed yourself to say. Your dizziness begins to wear off quite a bit. You blame it on anxiety. "What were you thinking?" Dean started to complain, feeling the warm blood slowly seep into Sam's shirt. You look up at him and then back at Sam, giving them both a pleading look. "I just... I wasn't..." you shook your head, you tried to find a good excuse in your head, but you know you had nothing. Sam puts a hand on Dean's shoulder to calm him. Dean had a knack for egging things on at the wrong times. "Not here. She needs stitches, and some food to get her blood back in her again." Sam smiled at you and you smiled back appreciating his redirecting Dean's attention. You mouthed the word thanks to him. Dean didn't hesitate to lift you up and carry you to the car.

He gently puts you down in the backseat and you drifted off for a little while, feeling like a truck had ran you over and backed up into you a few times. You don't realize how long you've been asleep, but before you felt like you had a fair share of rest, you were awakened. "Baby? Hey... I’m going to lift you now, okay?" Dean says sweetly, while your still half asleep. He removed the bunched up shirt as he saw the bleeding had stopped completely. He lifted you as gently as he can and up the stairs to an old motel you went. Sam followed behind closely. You were barely awake as the blood loss made you sleepy. Dean opened the door and immediately lied you on the bed. You scooted yourself up to the pillow to put your head on and get comfortable. The blood had started to slowly flow once more. Sam put down his duffel bag on the nightstand next to your bedside and shuffled through it pulling out his aid kit. Sam pulled the rolling chair from the hotel desk up by you and sat down.

Sam looked down on you and just thought for a moment. Before long he asked in a gentle voice “May I take off your shirt?” You nod, understanding the question but barely there mentally. In the meantime, Dean was in the bathroom cleaning yours and his own blood off his body and throwing his shirt on the floor as it was bloodied. He comes out looking a bit more fresh and clean, and shirtless. As Sam was unbuttoning your shirt he noticed the new mess you were making on the bed, he quickly got a towel and put it against his very drenched shirt. “Dean, next time, don't come out shirtless. It obviously gets her blood pumping” Sam said with a chuckle in his voice, now opening your shirt to fully see your cut.

“It's a clean cut, so it'll heal fully.” Sam span around toward the duffel again, pulling out more tools. Before you know it, your cut stings. Your eyes were fixated on Dean who was on the other side of the room you didn't notice Sam putting a cloth wet with hydrogen peroxide on your side. You yelped and hissed, startling Dean slightly. You look at Sam quickly, like a little kid looks at the doctor teary eyed while getting a shot. “I'm sorry, I know.” Sam says soothingly “but I don't want you getting an infection or anything like that, Dean would kill both of us if you did.” “Damn straight” You heard his voice a little closer now. You felt the bed dip slightly and before you know it, a strong hand holding yours. You turn your head to look up at Dean “Hey there, kiddo. How you holdin' up?” He asked, giving you a gentle and loving squeeze on your hand. “Fucking burns but I'm going to live.” In the background you hear Sam shuffling again. You hate needles so you rather not look. “This is gonna hurt, so be prepared.” You nod still looking up at Dean. You feel that small, sharp end penetrate your cut and you hiss in pain, squeezing your eyes shut.

Dean looks down on you in pity, scooting closer to you. You don't even bother opening your eyes as the stitches stitch through you slowly and intently. “Almost done.” Sam says, with a caring voice. Sam looks at Dean briefly and the way he's looking at you worriedly and smiles to himself. Dean notices Sam smiling in the corner of his eye. “What?” Dean says, flat. “What what?” Sam says back, focused on the stitch but still smiling. You don't even care about their nuances that usually make you giggle, you just want Sam to stop. “You love her. It's clear.” Sam says, no fear or hesitation in his voice. Suddenly you feel a gentle pull and then nothing. Sam used a dry cloth to clean up any wet stains.

“Alright, just a cover up and then you're done.” He says. Dean is still shocked by Sam's revelation. Dean just looks down at you and then back at Sam. Sam smiles again, feeling his brother's brain practically argue with itself. “Dean, don't over think it, it's simple: you love her.” Sam covered the stitch with a dressing band-aid and then started cleaning up his medical supplies. “Sam, I... you're right.” Your eyes open wide with hearing that coming from Dean's own mouth. Your whole relationship has been 'let things happen' and 'hunters don't love' but hearing that from Dean at least once was enough for you. Sam had just closed his duffel bag and was going down to the car to put it away.

"Alright, It's stitched, patched, and now you need to rest." Sam said, standing up. “I'm going to get some food and I should be back within an hour.” He glanced at Dean, giving him a serious look and Dean glanced at him, almost confused at first and then understanding what Sam meant. Sam's expression changed again and so did Dean's. You watched this play on for about thirty seconds. They did that communicating with eye contact thing you hate sometimes. Sam then looks at you, with loving gentle eyes “Unless you need to go to the bathroom, you stay in bed. No moving and ruining my masterpiece of a stitch.” He smiled at you. You nodded, looking back at Sam, happy. "Thank you. I appreciate you caring for me this much." You say to Sam, making him blush slightly. "Anything for you. You're family too." He smiles. Dean kind of rolls his eyes halfheartedly “You're starting to sound like Bobby more and more these days.” Sam scoffs with a bright smile and leaves.

“OH AND GET PIE!” Dean screams out the door. Sam knocks a signal indicating to Dean that he heard. You turn toward Dean, your stitched side up, looking up at him. “Hey there.” You try to play off like you're okay “I heard you loved someone, care to share who this lucky lass is?” Your cocky attitude appeases him as he gives off a hearty laugh and scoots down slightly to look at you eye-leveled. “It's you” he says quietly, and gently. “Whom?” you say, noticing the distance between you two were closing “You, you idiot.” he says, before kissing you gentle, and sweet, holding onto you careful of your scar, and pressing his hand into your shoulder blade to deepen the simple kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Crit as you please, I love constructive criticism. I make mistakes too :) I'm not quite done with it, I just don't know what else to do with it at this time, so I may make it a series. :D We shall see. Thanks for reading.


End file.
